It was an Accident
by AnnaDahl
Summary: It's a quiet night in Normont Hospital's ER, but like most nights in the ER it doesn't last forever. A call comes in about a potentially fatal car accident, and the doctors and nurses set to work. Elsa Arendelle is assigned as the patient's nurse, but is she truly prepared for such a patient? Modern AU. Eventual Elsanna. Don't like it don't read it.


The sound of sirens filled the streets of Normont as two ambulances zipped through roads of the small town. People watched from their windows, curious as to what had occurred. They knew this situation was bad since it had required two ambulances to be called.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier that day:<span>_

"Finally! I'm freeeee!" She screamed as she jumped off the auditorium stage. Anna was finally graduating high school. She could finally leave the Hell known as Normont High, and move onto more important matters in her life.

A little boy, around the age of eight, ran across the auditorium and gave her a big hug. "Congrats on gradeuating Anna!"

Anna laughed, "Graduating, not gradeuating. If my brain is halfway decent, then I'm pretty positive gradeuating isn't a word." The girl ruffled his hair, eliciting a few giggles. "Thanks for the congratulations though. I'm happy I can finally leave this evil building."

"Evil building?...Does school really get that bad Anna?" he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Yes, yes it does Olaf." Olaf's eyes grew wide from fear.

"I'm just joking. There's nothing to be afraid of, kid. You don't even have to worry about it. You're a smart kid so I don't think high school will be too bad." She gave him a reassuring smile. "It was only bad for me because I'm a complete dunce when it comes to academics."

Olaf gasped, as if he was insulted. "You're not a dunce, Anna. You're the smartest sister in the world!"

"And you're the best little brother I could ever ask for, even if you are a gullible little dork sometimes." She smirked before taking advantage of the moment and tickling him.

"Anna!" he laughed, "Anna stoooop it!"

She chuckled and stopped tickling him, "Okay, okay I'll stop…for now. You know I'm feeling kind of hungry right now. What do you say we go out for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Olaf smiled, "I wanna go to Oaken's. They have the best food in town."

She smiled as she walked out of the school with him, "Oaken's it is. As soon as we get to the car get in the back seat and buckle up."

"Okay!" Olaf said as he tugged on his sister's hand. Olaf climbed into the back of the car and buckled up when they reached the car. Anna checked on him before starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>It took some time for Anna to find a place to park at Oaken's. She was honestly surprised to see it so busy. It was a rare sight to see the entire restaurant packed with so many people. It had slipped Anna's mind that other people would be having a celebratory dinner for their children's graduation.<p>

"Whoa, there are a lot of people in there!" Olaf said as he jumped out of the car. "How can that many people fit in there?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know."

Anna looked at the log cabin turned restaurant. She never thought that so many people would be able to fit into such small building.

Anna and Olaf entered the building and began to look for a place to sit. Olaf found two open seats at the bar, and both siblings took their seats.

They didn't have to wait more than a minute before hearing a familiar voice. "Hello family! It's been a while since I've seen you two."

"Yeah, money has been an issue lately, but I finally have some extra money to use. Olaf and I came here to celebrate tonight," Anna smiled.

"Celebrate? What is the occasion?"

"Anna graduated high school tonight!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Oh? A graduation does call for celebration, ja? Well tonight your meals will be on the house as a graduation present from me." Oaken smiled at the siblings.

"No! No! No!" Anna repeated, shaking her head violently. "Thanks for the offer, but I can pay for our meals perfectly fine."

"I am not taking no for an answer. You two deserve it, especially you Anna. The entire town knows how hard you work. I think it's about time you are reward for it."

"Fine… I'll let you pay for us, but I will pay you back in the future." She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be the winner of this little argument between herself and the burly Norwegian man.

Oaken smiled at his small victory and took their order.

It was around 9:30 p.m. by the time they finished eating dinner and talking with Oaken. Olaf fell asleep in the restaurant, so Anna had to carry her little brother to the car.

Country music played quietly in the background as Anna drove down Weaselton Road. She rarely took this road to get home considering how many accidents occur on it every year.

Anna was tired after everything that occurred during the day so she decided to use Weasleton Road as a shortcut to get home. She glanced at the rear view mirror and smiled when she saw Olaf sleeping soundly in the back seat. Her eyes focused back on the road as she approached the sharp curve.

Just as she was about to turn a large deer jumped into the road. The deer froze still as it looked into the headlights of the car.

Anna's brain could barely process what to do before she shouted.

"SHIT!" The tires of the car screeched as Anna jerked the steering wheel to avoid hitting the deer. The car swerved violently before driving into the other lane. By the time Anna senses returned the car was sitting directly in front of an oncoming tractor trailer.

A thunderous bang echoed through the streets as the two vehicles collided. Everything slowed down around Anna. The airbag exploded, whipping Anna backwards. Her head bounced off the car seat and slammed against the steering wheel.

The front of the car crumpled under the pressure of the eighteen-wheeler. Metal scraped and screeched as it was forced backwards through the front of the old, red 2003 Volkswagon Passat. The windshield shattered on impact, showering shards throughout the front seat. Anna felt a strange pressure on her arm and her lower abdomen. Her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood as she slowly lost consciousness.

Olaf was painfully thrown around the back seat like a ragdoll. The impact caused him to hit his head roughly on the car door, disorienting him for several seconds. Some of the glass from the windshield had found its way to the back of the car, and imbedded itself into his arms. He rubbed his head gently in an attempt to get rid of the pain. He got up slowly off the car floor before getting a better look at his surroundings.

The front of the car was a mangled mess. Jagged pieces of metal stuck out through the glove compartment and instrument panel. Olaf looked around slowly before his eyes wandered over to the driver's seat. He found his sister pinned to the driver's seat by several large pieces metal. A large piece of metal seemed to be pressed heavily against her right arm. Her head lay limp against the steering wheel and blood dripped out of her mouth.

The sight of his sister shocked Olaf. Not even a couple hours ago they were both having fun and laughing; now his sister was unconscious and covered in blood. Tears began to cloud his vision as he thought about the idea of losing his sister.

It took Olaf a couple of seconds to realize he had to get help for his sister. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for the ambulance.

A dispatcher picked up on the other end of the line, "911 what's your emergency?"

"M-my sister and I were in a c-car crash and we need help! She's covered i-in blood, and she's trapped in her seat. W-we need help now!" By then Olaf was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry. You and your sister are going to be fine, I promise. Can you tell me where you are?"

"I-I think we're at th-the sharp curve on Wesleton Road." The smell of smoke infiltrated his noise. When he looked to the front of the car he noticed that a small fire had started. "Anna! M-miss, the car it's on fire now!"

"It's going to be okay, right now I need you to calm down. If you are still in the car you need to get out

"O-okay." Olaf looked at his sister before climbing out of the car through the window. "I'm out now…"

"Good, now I need you to stay on the line, okay? The ambulance and fire department are on their way. I want you to stay calm so let's keep talking."

* * *

><p>The dispatcher continued to talk to Olaf until the ambulance arrived. A paramedic brought Olaf to the ambulance as the rest set to work.<p>

The fire department arrived shortly after the ambulance and immediately set to work. The small fire was dealt with quickly before the firefighters took the door off of the driver's side of the car. They used several tools to pry and cut away the metal that pinned Anna to her seat.

The paramedics put a cervical collar on Anna's neck using an Extrication Device to remove her from the vehicle. They gently placed her on gurney and brought her to the ambulance.

Anna was still unconscious as they transported her and her brother to the hospital. The paramedic's feared the worst for Anna, but they continued to try stabilizing her.

Olaf watched his sister from his spot in the ambulance. Her entire arm was a swollen mangled mess. Every breathe she took was shallow. Almost every inch of her was covered in blood and injuries.

Olaf didn't realize that they had arrived at the hospital until the paramedics quickly whisked Anna away.

Olaf was taken in shortly after his sister. A frown grew on his face as he entered the ER. The only thought ringing through his mind was _Don't leave me too, Anna…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wrote this back in June and totally forgot about it. I've just started editing and re-writing what I had already. This entire chapter has been re-written as of 10/04/2014 Follow? Fav? Review?**

**Thanks to all of you who are following the story. I appreciate it!**

**-AnnaDahl**


End file.
